My family
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: though he would never admit it, but Vegeta loves his family, now that Bulma has made him promise not to train saturday she's see's a whole new vegeta plz R+R


Bulma opened her eyes, it was a Saturday morning, Bulma loved Saturdays because it was the day Vegeta promised her he wouldn't train. She turned over to see Vegeta on his side looking down on her "morning Vegeta" said Bulma as she snuggled closer to him "morning woman" said Vegeta pulling her closer. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and its slid open a little, a head with to blue pigtails popped in "morning mommy, morning daddy" said Bra as she walked into the room. "Come on up here my big girl" said Bulma picked her up sitting her on the bed "daddy guess what?" said Bra "what?" asked Vegeta pulling Bra up to sit on his chest "there was this boy who tried to take pans dolly and I stormed up to him and said 'I'm am the princess of all saiyans and if you don't give my friend her dolly back then I'll blast you to pieces' he was so scared he peed his pance" said Bra giggling  
  
"That's my girl, I just wish you feel this way about boy for the rest of your life" said Vegeta mumbling the last part as Bulma giggled "she's definitely your daughter" said Bulma sitting up. The door opened once more and trunk walked "hey guys, I was wondering where you went Bra, fixing her breakfast next thing I know she's gone" said trunk grabbing Bra by the back of the shirt while she yelled things like 'I'm a legendary super-saiyan, put me down or suffer my wrath' while trying punch trunks playfully in chest as he carried her out of the room "they're the most perfect kids ever" said Bulma changing into her bathrobe  
  
"Yeh I couldn't imagine better brats" said Vegeta rolling his eyes "oh you know you love Bra being daddy's lil girl and with out Trunks who would you train with?" said Bulma walking into the shower "mind if I join you?" asked Vegeta getting out of bed "do you even have to ask?" asked Bulma.  
  
Vegeta sat at the table as Bulma served him his breakfast, he watch as Bulma sat down to eat, he then moved his gaze to Trunk who was making little ki blast into shapes for bra as she ate. He wouldn't admit it but he loved his family and thought himself lucky "daddy" said Bra trying to get Vegeta's attention "yes Princess" asked Vegeta "mummy said that we're going to the park today and I was wondering if you could teach my to fly, because Trunks can fly and its not fair, I can't become a super-saiyan if I can't even fly" said Bra glaring daggers at trunks who couldn't stop laughing "what's so funny?" asked Bra "bra, females can't become super-saiyans its only for males" said Trunk poking his tongue out at her "actually son back on Vegeta-sei there was one female who achieved it but she was killed shortly after because as you said becoming super-saiyan was a male thing" said Vegeta finishing his breakfast "by the way brat I'll teach you how to fly" said Vegeta as he turned to see Bulma smiling at him.  
  
Bra ran out of the kitchen making zooming noises and flapping her arms whilst Trunks chased after her trying to get her to put her coat on. Bulma leaned against Vegeta and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you" said Bulma "I love you too woman, now I believe the brats await us" said Vegeta ushering Bulma out of the door after Trunks and Bra who were playing tag "can't catch my" yelled Bra running from Trunks who leapt into the air and easily caught up with her and picked her up "gotcha" said Trunks "no fair daddy he cheat, I don't know how to fly" Bra squealed "if you scream once more you'll be ground literally for another 3 years" said Vegeta as he walk hand in hand with Bulma.  
  
"Go on, teach her how to fly I have to have one of those heart to hearts with Trunks anyway" said Bulma. Vegeta walked over to trunks and plucked Bra off his shoulders "its time to learn brat, the woman wants to talk to you brat" said Vegeta making no attempt to tell trunks or Bra which Brat he was talking to. Vegeta and Bra sat together in a secluded area in the park "ok Bra all you have to do is gather your ki energy and push it beneath so it holds you up" said Vegeta producing a lil ki ball. Bra sat in concentration and slowly produced a small ki ball "ok now push its underneath you, and fly away" said Vegeta  
  
Bra did as her father had said and suddenly felt her self-floating upwards. She opened her eyes shot off up into the sky and went into a dive and flew right between trunks and Bulma who just looked at each other wide-eyed. Vegeta walked back and sat down beside Bulma "Brat fly around with the other Brat for while and make sure she doesn't do any kamikaze attacks" said Vegeta as Trunks got up and flew away "you're the best father and husband in the world" said Bulma leaning against him. "You're the best woman we have the best brats" said Vegeta hugging Bulma close as they watched their family flying across the sky once again playing tag.  
  
Aww that was so cute please R+R Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
